NBC "Chime In" On-Air Spots (2008-2009)
Over the course of time, from January 2008 to the fall of 2009, NBC has aired its iconic "Chime In" spots which featured NBC stars and music video celebrities (such as Zachary Levi, The Flaming Lips, Rainn Wilson, Howie Mandel and mostly, Donald Trump) singing the NBC chimes, each of them lasting 10 seconds long (except for an extended version of the Flaming Lips spot). With over nine years of these behind us, some will go missing. *A on-air spot featuring Jimmy Fallon from "Classic SNL" (2008). *An alternate on-air spot featuring Jimmy Fallon from "Classic SNL" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Donald Trump from "The Apprentice" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Howie Mandel from "Deal or No Deal" (2008). *An alternate on-air spot featuring Howie Mandel from "Deal or No Deal" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Jane Krakowski from "30 Rock" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring The Airborne Toxic Event (2008) (FOUND). *A on-air spot featuring Lindsay Price, Brooke Shields and Kim Raver from "Lipstick Jungle" (2008) (FOUND). *A on-air spot featuring Molly Shannon and Selma Blair from "Kath & Kim" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring John Krasinski and Jenna Fischer from "The Office" (FULL version) (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Zachary Levi from "Chuck" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Rainn Wilson from "The Office" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Greg Grunberg and Masi Oka from "Heroes" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Christopher Meloni from "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit" (2008) (FOUND). *A on-air spot featuring Ali Larter from "Heroes" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring The Flaming Lips (2008). *A on-air spot featuring T.I. (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Clint Black (2008) (FOUND). *A on-air spot featuring The B-52s (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Richie Sambora (2008). *A on-air spot featuring B.B. King (2008). *An extended on-air spot featuring The Flaming Lips (2008). *A on-air spot featuring KITT from "Knight Rider" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring the cast of "The Office" are watching Steve Carell plays a flute at Dunder Mifflin (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Jason Lee from "My Name Is Earl" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Patricia Arquette from "Medium" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Damian Lewis and Sarah Shahi from "Life" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring the ringing telephones for "The Office" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring the ringing of cash registers for "Deal or No Deal" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring objects striking metal for "America's Toughest Jobs" (2008) (FOUND). *A on-air spot featuring Christian Slater from "My Own Worst Enemy" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Carson Daly from "Last Call with Carson Daly" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Kenan Thompson from "Saturday Night Live" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Amy Poehler from "Saturday Night Live" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Michaela Watkins from "Saturday Night Live" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Casey Wilson from "Saturday Night Live" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Darrell Hammond from "Saturday Night Live" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Zach Braff from "Scrubs" (early 2008). *A on-air spot featuring the cast of "Chuck" are watching the snoring man (2008). *A on-air spot featuring two unnamed girls (possibly from a unnamed NBC comedy show) at the restaurant (2008). *A on-air spot featuring the beeping of a heart rate monitor for "ER" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring the bell ringing of the train (2008). *A on-air spot featuring a boy riding a bicycle before the bell rings (2008). *A on-air spot featuring the baseball field with a organ version of the chimes (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Jay Leno from "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno" (2008). *A on-air spot featuring Conan O'Brien from "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" (2008). Updates *October 16, 2017 - Those Chime In spots has been found with The Airborne Toxic Event, Christopher Meloni, Clint Black and Jack Coleman. Link to a Chime In spot featuring The Airborne Toxic Event: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cbbqh0cJxiU Link to a Chime In spot featuring Christopher from "SVU": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fN3xiuU5gzI Link to a Chime In spot featuring Clint Black: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbLXgvlji-o Link to a Chime In spot featuring Jack from "Heroes": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llGUwGrTX8A *October 18, 2017 - Link to a "Call to Action" Chime In spot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZR7PdwvlQg *November 6, 2017 - Link to a Chime In spot with Lindsay, Brooke and Kim from "Lipstick Jungle": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMFENnZNflI *May 25, 2019 - The "Chime In" spot featuring a unnamed man (who listens the variations of the chimes until another unnamed man came) has been found. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Cbt6xlIEX4 (at 0:20) Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost NBC